The First Clinic Of Chiba Mamoru
by HelloMiho
Summary: After attending medical school for 3 years, Tenoh Mamoru drops out and returns to Japan. He meets Tsukino Usagi, a bubbly girl desperate to support her family and begins to fall in love. Meanwhile, Kaioh Michiru returns to Japan two years after ending her eight year long relationship with Tenoh Haruka and moving to New York. Based on Coffee Prince


Disclaimer: I don't own Coffee Prince or Sailor Moon.

(No, Tenoh Mamoru is not a typo. The title will be explained later, probably in the next chapter.)

* * *

The sun shone with its rays refracting against the gravel, causing the sidewalk to glimmer. The streets were alive with the energetic chatter of people and no cars littered the streets. Abruptly, an ominously loudening sound began to emerge. Shoes slapped the pavement furiously as a girl, perhaps in her early twenties, raced down the streets. Her shriek of despair was muffled by the piece of toast she clutched in her mouth.

"I'm going to be late!"

As Usagi ran as fast as she could, she mentally bemoaned herself for having woken up late. She had been sewing eyes onto plush dolls all through the night before; although the job paid only 10 yen a doll, it was still money and her family depended on her. Still, Usagi would have thought that as a 22 year old, she would have grown past her habit of waking up late. Taking a look at her current state, she saw no difference between it and her high school self.

She turned her head as she ran, sneaking a quick peek at a passerby's watch, somehow managing to read the time. Her eyes widening comically, Usagi redoubled her efforts and sprinted past a corner until she found herself falling. She flailed her arms wildly in a futile attempt to regain her balance, but landed, almost as if in slow motion, on her knee.

Immediately, she grasped her knee and wailed in pain with her half-eaten piece of toast lying pitifully next to her, having fallen out of her mouth due to her sheer surprise. The blonde was oblivious to her surroundings, the jarring pain pushing everything else to the side. She tearfully whipped her head with a glare to the person who had tripped her, ready to rip into him or her, when suddenly coherent thoughts escaped her.

* * *

Cups of coffees were clutched in both their hands and they casually walked side by side in quiet peace.

"I didn't know you returned to Japan two weeks ago," Mamoru lightly broke the silence, unable to keep a boyish grin off his face.

"I could say the same about you," Michiru easily bantered back at him as she soaked in the sight of the town around her.

Mamoru hesitated, his grip on his coffee becoming tighter, before he answered just as easily, "I just realized I wasn't cut out to be a doctor."

Sensing his reluctance to talk about it, Michiru waited for him to become comfortable again. His shoulders relaxed from their slightly tensed position and he glanced sideways at Michiru with a smile.

"It's great here, isn't it?"

They passed by a restaurant with a fluorescent poster boasting its cheap sashimi buffet and Michiru easily agreed, meeting his cobalt eyes warmly, "Of course. Over here, they have sashimi and Tenoh Mamoru."

Mamoru redirected his eyes forward, ignoring her intoxicating words.

"And Tenoh Haruka too."

Despite his lighthearted tone, Michiru's smile faltered. In a calm voice that belied her inner turmoil, she asked, "Is she okay?"

Changing the subject again and continuing to avoid looking at her, Mamoru responded, "I wonder if you ended it well with that rich lover of yours, Kou-san."

The aqua haired woman looked away with a strained smile when Mamoru suddenly gripped her arm tightly and spun her into his chest. Taken off guard, Michiru made no move to resist him although her right foot remained stubbornly in its original spot. A sensation akin to a truck slamming into her foot barraged Michiru and she couldn't help but let out a small gasp of pain that was eclipsed by another, much more vocal cry of pain.

Immediately, Michiru found herself being lowered onto the window ledge of the business behind them, with Mamoru kneeling in front of her. He gently grasped her ankle and massaged it with the lightest of touches. He lifted his eyes, consumed with worry, and Michiru instinctively ran her hand through his hair as if he was a puppy.

"Just 3 years of medical school and you're already a doctor."

Ignoring her comment, he focused back on her ankle, "It doesn't feel like anything's broken. Can you stand?"

Michiru nodded before guiding his attention to the girl on the ground, "She appears to be more hurt than me."

Her implicit order to help the blonde didn't go unnoticed by Mamoru. He opened his mouth to protest helping the girl who had harmed Michiru before he thought better of it and reluctantly started making his way.

* * *

In front of Usagi was possibly the most handsome man and most beautiful woman in existence. A rosy blush settled onto her face as she was left dazzled by the two people in front of her. The man had jet black hair that settled just so above his sharply defined face, which was currently filled with worry at the slightly shorter woman in front of him. She had lustrous tresses the colour of the sea and a small face with features that could not have been more perfect if they had been hand carved by a master sculptor.

Usagi snapped out of her reverie when the man fixed his piercing eyes on her and she haphazardly got up from her collapsed state on the sidewalk. Unable to suppress a quick mournful stare at the toast she had to leave behind, she was surprised to look up and see the man in front of her. The worry he had earlier displayed had altogether disappeared from his face in favor of a polite expression that somehow made Usagi shiver in fear. He gestured to her knee and cordially asked, "Is your knee alright?"

A blush unconsciously sprouted on her face, and Usagi shyly cast her eyes to the ground, "Y-yeah."

"What a shame. The person responsible for the collision remained safe while the bystander was injured."

Usagi jerked her head back up in surprise to see the man's eyes glowering at her and apologies started spilling out of her uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry. Is your girlfriend okay? I didn't mean to run over her foot. I'm so sorry-"

"Any decent person knows to watch where they're going. For a person to not even know this common courtesy...Well they do say that children are reflections of their parents," Mamoru talked over her and rapped his knuckles on her head, "Oi, Odango-Atama, watch where you're going before more people get hurt."

Usagi's face was scarlet with rage and steam was practically bursting out of her ears. Fists tight at her side, Usagi was ready to explode at the man whose attractiveness only hid a nasty and rude little pig, before a small part of her mind reminded her of the time. Her rage instantaneously replaced by a look of tortured conflict, Usagi painfully bit her lip before making the hardest decision of her life and turning away. She couldn't help letting out a shriek of fury though as she began to race her way to work again.

"What's with that guy?! I can't believe it!"

* * *

Michiru looked with amusement at the man returning to her side.

"That was harsh, considering I didn't really get hurt."

"She almost hurt you and that's a crime in itself," Mamoru tightly replied with a tick in his jaw, unable to see how Michiru was able to be so unaffected.

"Mou, she seemed like a nice girl. I'm sure she had pressing matters to get to," Michiru innocently said. At Mamoru's lack of a response, the pair continued to walk down the street in relative silence.

After his anger had calmed down substantially, Mamoru sighed, "Kou Seiya's so unlucky."

Her eyes curiously questioned him, although they remained guarded.

"Isn't it too much, breaking up after all of that?"

Michiru looked away, her aqua tresses hiding the unresolved pain lacing her eyes from Mamoru. It didn't feel like he was talking about Seiya anymore. Changing the subject entirely, she responded in a stable voice, "You must be totally ignoring my feelings right now."

"You can start over with Haruka," Mamoru carefully said, sneaking a glance at Michiru's face.

"Start over with her?" Michiru said noncommittally, as if she was contemplating whether to get chocolate or vanilla ice cream. Mamoru stopped walking, watching Michiru walk ahead of him, with an unsatisfied look on his face.

"You were her first love. You're being too cruel."

Michiru slowly came to a halt, blinking away tears that had unconsciously sprung up, before resignedly walking back to him. She smoothly wrapped her slender fingers around his arm and pulled him forward with her with a sudden forced smile.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Thank you! Have a nice day!"

Usagi's cheerful countenance was immediately overtaken by a dark aura as she began to stew in fury. The words of that snobby pig still resonated in her mind, unable to be erased. Although she took offense at how he called her "Odango Atama" and at how he so easily blamed the collision all on her, what was truly unforgivable was his insult of her parents. How dare he? How dare he insult people he never knew?! Her parents were ten times better than he was. No, make that a thousand!

An insistent growl interrupted her inner musings and Usagi's eyes guiltily slid to the bottom of the counter where her bento box lay. She hadn't been able to finish her breakfast due to that man - flames erupted from her eyes momentarily - and surely Haruna-san wouldn't mind if she took just one bite when there were no customers. Her eyes quickly scanned the convenience store before she slowly edged her hand towards her bento box.

"TSUKINO-SAN!"

Usagi whipped her head back to meet the furious eyes of her manager and let out a small sound of surprise. She tried her best to hurriedly put the bento away and put on an innocent facade.

"Ah, Haruna-san! Good morning!"

"Tsukino-san," Haruna repeated, running her hand through her brown locks, "You're a nice girl, really. But I just can't have an employee who's always late and sleeping or eating on the job."

Tears immediately filled Usagi's eyes and she desperately begged, "Please Haruna-san, I'll do my best, I swear. Just give me one more chance!"

"I'm sorry. You're fired."

* * *

Wearing dark sunglasses and a face mask to divert attention away from her, a blonde wandered the streets of Tokyo. Her tall frame dressed in an impeccably crisp black jacket still drew admiring looks from passersby that she ignored. Although she'd much rather be driving, Haruka knew her car was too conspicuous for her to freely drive in the streets.

Two years. Two years had passed.

And now she was back. Of course Haruka knew she was back, how could she not? Headlines of her return had graced numerous newspapers two weeks ago and the air just felt different. She'd always been in tune with Michiru to an almost scary degree. Except when she wasn't.

Haruka continued to walk, determined to not think of the aqua haired woman, determined to not let her affect her anymore. Ignoring a brightly coloured poster proclaiming the arrival of a new Sailor V game, she made her way into a store.

Ahh, the Game Center Crown, part cafe and part arcade. It had always been Haruka's guilty pleasure whenever she was stressed, and this was made evident when she familiarly nodded to the blond employee at the counter.

"Yo."

"Ah, Haruka-san! Your last race was amazing as usual!" Motoki exclaimed after making sure that none of the customers were paying attention.

"Thanks," Haruka replied with a smile, "How's your luck going with finding a job?"

Motoki slumped down onto the counter and moaned, "Six years of studying and two years of training and I'm still an employee at an arcade. There just aren't any job openings for new doctors right now."

Haruka patted her friend's back with a smirk and simpered, "Poor Motoki-san. I'd offer to help you but I gave up being a part of the family business."

Motoki mock-glared at the blonde before he sighed and took on a more serious tone, "So, I heard she's back."

Haruka lost all signs of a smile though it didn't seem like anything had changed due to her sunglasses and mask.

"Yeah," she said.

Understanding Haruka's reticence and need to relieve her stress or pain or whatever, he jerked his thumb to the side, "The racing game should be empty."

Haruka gave a thankful look and went on her way to the game until she saw it occupied by another blonde.

* * *

Usagi slumped onto the seat for the racing game. Although she knew she shouldn't spend money (It was 100 yen per game, the equivalent of sewing eyes onto 10 dolls), she didn't want to go home and tell her family the disappointing news. The arcade was like her second home, filled with memories of an easier time, when her dad was still alive and…

Feeling the beginnings of a sob, Usagi shook her head in denial. She would not allow herself to cry. After just one game, she'd be perfectly fine and she'd find another job. A polite cough caused her to turn her head to the source and she suddenly found herself staring at the real most beautiful man in existence. He was the opposite of the pig she had met before, with windswept blonde hair and dazzlingly deep blue eyes. Sunglasses hung clipped onto his white shirt and Usagi swore she could hear a breathy little melody play in the background as flower petals fell around him.

"Can I drive alongside you?"

Usagi mutely bobbed her head up and down, hearts springing into existence inside her own eyes, and he took the seat next to her. The game started, and Usagi immediately slammed the pedal with her foot, making the car on the screen speed forwards. She tentatively turned the steering wheel this way and that; she wasn't that familiar with this game but she couldn't embarrass herself in front of this amazingly hot guy. She turned to sneak a glimpse of him but was greeted with the sight of the man sitting with his arms crossed.

"Um, the game started," she said kindly with a bemused expression on her face. The blond man smirked and opened his mouth to say, "I know. I'm giving you a handicap."

Usagi internally screamed in her mind. This guy was as cocky as the pig she had met earlier! Anger coursed through her and she slammed the pedal even harder. Humph, she would show this guy!

"I think it's about time now."

Usagi looked curiously at the man, distracted from her rage. He placed his hands on the steering wheel and pressed the pedal with amazing force. The speedometer on the screen raised to alarmingly high numbers and Usagi gaped shamelessly, forgetting about her own car which promptly sputtered to a stop.

Haruka finished the race in record time and looked besides him to see Usagi enthusiastically clapping with her eyes wide with awe.

"Wow, that was amazing! I've never seen it go that fast!"

A chuckle escaped from Haruka's mouth, surprising both herself and the girl, and she smoothly acknowledged the praise with an introduction.

"Tenoh Haruka."

Usagi quickly uttered her own name and shook the proffered hand in greeting, "Tsukino Usagi."

"Usagi…. Koneko-chan fits you more."

Usagi's cheeks turned red yet again. Perhaps she had judged this man too quickly. A small vibration in her pocket alerted Haruka to the time and she felt almost regretful having to say goodbye to the cute little girl she had met.

"Ja ne, koneko-chan. Maybe you'll come to one of my actual races."

* * *

"Hello Obaa-san, Okaa-san" Mamoru greeted his grandmother and mother as he sat down on the couch.

His grandmother didn't respond, continuing to scowl at him through her glasses. Her gray hair signified her age but her fiery personality was that of a much younger person. Next to her was Mamoru's mother, a wholly traditional Japanese woman with straight black hair put up in a loose updo. She also looked warily at her son, though she wasn't as outright hostile as her mother in law.

"Well, you look well," his grandmother sneered, "for a dropout."

Mamoru internally sighed. He had known he wouldn't be able to avoid this conversation. He opened his mouth to defend himself when the elderly woman spoke over him.

"All those years of studying were finally put to use when you went to medical school. But what? Right when you're about to graduate, you decide to drop out? Do you have any idea the shame you've brought upon this family?! How do you expect to do your duties as the heir of the Tenoh Family when you didn't even become a doctor?!"

Mamoru speared an apple slice on his fork from the fruit tray on the table and ate it before replying thoughtfully, "This is good. I finally feel like I'm home after hearing your loud voice."

His grandmother half got up in fury, "You rascal, how dare you try to flirt with me?"

Mamoru couldn't help but give a boyish grin.

"I let you go overseas because you said you wanted to go to Harvard Medical School. Why did you drop out?!" She snapped at him angrily, her voice reaching new heights of volume. His mother looked with concern at the older woman, worried that she might overly excite herself.

Mamoru avoided the question, instead earnestly asking, "Obaa-san, let's go to that little store in Tokyo to eat some green tea mochi.

"What? Mochi?" she replied with a smile, all traces of her anger gone at the thought of the powdery confection. Mamoru's mother poked her in the thigh, reminding her to be on track. The gray haired woman lightly slapped the hand away from her in annoyance although she took the message to heart.

"Since you failed to complete medical school, get married immediately! The Tenoh name has to be restored after your dropping out!" His grandmother reprimanded emphatically.

Instead of protesting like the two women expected him to do, Mamoru easily shrugged, "Shall I go on match making dates then? But the girl has to be really pretty and this isn't just for me. It's for your future great grandchildren."

His grandmother and mother exchanged glances, silently communicating their suspicion at Mamoru's easy acquiescence. Mamoru grinned and relaxed against the sofa, knowing he had won this battle.

* * *

"I need the lease, Tsukino-san," the landowner said.

"I know, I know, I'll get it to you by the end of next week. Just give me one week," Usagi begged him earnestly with pleading eyes. He let out a sigh; it was a damn tragedy Tsukino Kenji had died. Without a son, the responsibilities had fallen onto the oldest daughter.

Softening, he agreed, "Fine. Just one more week. But I can't give you any more time."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Usagi burst out happily, giving the older man a kiss on his cheek in gratitude. She bounded back up to her family's apartment, her arms filled with the career pages of the newspaper. The newspapers dropped to the ground when she saw her younger sister relaxing in their living room.

"Minako! Why aren't you at school?"

Blond hair swiveled around as Minako turned to Usagi with a lackadaisical look in her eyes.

"I got sent home for not paying attention in class."

"Minako! What were you doing?!" Usagi exclaimed in frustration.

"I was looking up the time and date of upcoming auditions," Minako's eyes began to sparkle, "Just wait onee-chan. Once I become an idol, all of our problems will be solved!"

Usagi sunk to the ground next to the girl and said halfheartedly, "Well you're not an idol yet so don't add to our problems by getting kicked out of school."

"Onee-chan! Did you get fired?" Minako spun back to her older sister, her eyes wide with worry.

Usagi nodded, downcast, before she became rejuvenated, "Don't worry. I'll get another job right away. That's why I have all of these newspapers."

 _After thirty minutes_

"Should I become a juku teacher?" Usagi pondered, tapping the pen against her lip contemplatively.

Minako snorted, eyeing her sister with amusement, "You didn't even finish high school and you weren't exactly the best student."

The blonde didn't let her sister bring her down and she immediately threw out, "I could work at Maku-do."

Minako lit up with an idea and hurriedly started pushing Usagi out of their house.

"What are you doing?" Usagi uttered in confusion but didn't protest as she began to put her shoes on.

"When I was walking home, I saw a really small sign in the really fancy looking cafe that just opened that said they were hiring! Go, go!"

 _After an hour_

Usagi smoothed down her black waitress apron before picking up the small tray of drinks with a small wince. Thanks to her new job, she was teetering precariously on a pair of black pumps that challenged her already tentative balance. But she couldn't let herself make a mistake. This was the only job she had been able to find on such short notice and it was at a high-end cafe.

' _Don't fall don't fall don't fall don't fall'_ she muttered internally in intense concentration. Stepping out into the cafe, she forced a strained smile onto her face while keeping up her mental chants. Usagi tried to focus on both the tray and her steps, her eyes rapidly darting from one to the other.

When her attention was on the tray, her left heel got caught into a snag on the carpet and Usagi once again found herself momentarily defying gravity before she landed on the ground with a small yelp. Cheeks burning furiously, she quickly scavenged on the ground for her tray only to look up to see a man whose clothes were covered with orange juice.

"Odango Atama. I thought I told you to be more careful."

"I'm so sorry sir! Please let me hel-YOU!"

* * *

"Tenoh-san. She's here to meet you"

Haruka looked up from her inspection of her car's engine with a blank face, wiping the oil from her hands off with a towel. She gave a nod to the messenger before heading warily heading past him, like a woman going off to meet the Devil.

They stood outside the garage, both unfazed by the heavy scent of oil pervading the air, one due to living in it constantly, the other due to familiarity. In their hands were cans of orange peach juice that they periodically sipped from.

Affected by the tense silence, so unlike the serene quiet with Mamoru, Michiru was the first to talk.

"Have you been well?"

Haruka's grip tightened on her can imperceptibly, and she focused on the sound of engines roaring in the practice track near them in order to keep her sanity. Michiru looked perfect as always, wearing a crisp lace skirt and a sleeveless knotted denim vest that highlighted her slim and feminine stature, and she smelled just as intoxicating as she always had, her scent that evoked images of a calm ocean supplemented with tiny hints of an elegant perfume. Her aqua curls also fell just above her chest, kept at the same length and in the same style as before. If Haruka didn't know better, it was as if Michiru had never left. But she had.

"The seas have been raging. It should be typhoon season soon," Michiru continued despite Haruka's lack of response; it seemed more like she was talking at her than with her. Michiru's fingers, always so elegant when painting or playing the violin, fidgeted with the can and Haruka took a swallow of the drink. The two of them continued to avoid each other's gazes, looking in opposite directions.

"I've been in Japan for two weeks," Michiru said with a conversational tone, her eyes tentatively dancing towards Haruka. Seeing the stoic blonde, she shied away and heavy words fell from the tip of her tongue, "I'm sorry."

At this, Haruka turned to Michiru for the first time with raging eyes, her can making an audible noise as it was choked. The aqua haired woman didn't flinch but couldn't muster up the courage to lock eyes with Haruka.

"I missed you," she confessed in a seemingly light tone. Her eyes slowly flickered towards Haruka and the evident fury emanating off of her almost frightened the younger woman, but she couldn't look away.

Finally, the two of them directly faced each other and the wind suddenly picked up, violently whipping Michiru's skirt and curls to the side.

"Leave."

Haruka's voice was firm yet her face remained aloof as if she was staring at a stranger. Michiru blinked, unable to meet the blonde's fiery eyes.

"It was really sudden when you left and it's still sudden when you return," Haruka scoffed, and she could practically see Michiru droop although the elegant woman remained poised like she always did.

"And also, I don't drink this anymore," Haruka said dismissively, and she began to calmly stride away from the violinist. The blonde stopped in her tracks a few feet away, her body itching to go back and embrace the dejected woman she had missed so very much but she put a clamp on those pesky feelings. Frustration welling up in her, Haruka lobbed the can at the wall in front of her before walking back into the garage.

The abrupt cacophony caused Michiru to recoil and veins strained taut against the porcelain skin of her hands as she squeezed her own can of juice.

* * *

Mamoru hid a sigh as he turned his head away from his fourth date. Despite their suspicions, his grandmother and mother had jumped on his agreement to go on dates and two hours later, he had already met three daughters of other successful families.

They were all pretty, he conceded, but they were all so weird, for lack of a better word. Somehow, growing up in a wealthy family seemed to have robbed them of normal personalities. The first girl, Ginga Natsumi of the Ginga Energy Corporation had been promising with a lush mane of russet hair oddly reminiscent of a bear and a slender frame, until she had opened her mouth.

"Meteperre bto daphtereme."

She blushed at Mamoru's blank stare and said in a coy attempt, "Do you like poetry?"

The dates had only gotten stranger.

His second date was no less pretty than the first: Joou Nehelenia of the Moon Circus Hotels and Resorts (Their motto was "make your beautiful dreams eternal at our hotels and resorts"). At the beginning of their date, she had gotten a call that she politely took, looking to the side.

"Hello?"... "Oh, it's you, Zirconia-san"..."You found it?"

Mamoru, who had been courteously sipping his coffee quietly, suddenly recoiled and almost spit out his coffee as the woman's black tresses started streaming out in every direction and an eery glow emanated from her. For a split second, he could have sworn her pupils became slitted like those of a menacing cat and an evil cackle cut through the air. Then the second passed, and she was back to normal, albeit with a smirk that spoke of darker things.

"Now, where were we again?"

It was with relief that he hastily finished the date and went on to the next: Daku Beryl, heiress of the Kingdom Jewelry Corporation. Her long black hair, similar to that of his previous date, put him on edge, as did her mother who sat next to her. Metaria (the Daku family was known for their eccentric tradition of being named after minerals) was no less bold than her striking scarlet hair and constantly interrupted whenever Mamoru or Beryl tried to speak to each other. Beryl seemed okay but Mamoru was exhausted at the end of his date, or rather interrogation at the hands of Metaria.

And now here he was, on his fourth date of the day with Yamamoto Saori of yet another major family. She was a nice girl, nice to look at as well as ambitious. He thought she had said something like wanting to become the first female police commissioner of Japan. He had no idea how her family would allow the heiress to do something like that but he supposed he didn't really care. Perhaps in another world, he would have been fast friends with her, but he was just sick and tired of blind dates. Of course, that didn't show in his outside demeanor as he remained nothing but polite.

Nodding pseudo-attentively as Saori's words went straight into and out of his ears, he drank his coffee retrospectively. This was his last date of the day. He just had to get through maybe another thirty minutes before he was finally free.

He was rudely awakened from his inner ramblings when he unexpectedly found himself drenched in orange juice. Saori gasped, and Mamoru stood up, shaking some of the juice off his arms and hair in one swift move with poise. He turned to the culprit, annoyance bubbling up inside of him, only to see a familiar face.

"Odango Atama. I thought I told you to be more careful," Mamoru said calmly, exasperation lining his voice.

"I'm so sorry sir! Please let me hel-YOU!"

* * *

Usagi couldn't believe her eyes. Of all the people she could have spilled juice on, it was that egotistical jerk she had met earlier! And he wasn't with his aqua-haired girlfriend from before but a different brunette! Instinctively, she pulled her left eye down and stuck her tongue out.

"I take it back, I'm not sorry at all! You deserved it, you-you pig! Your good looks mean nothing when you're a heartless jerk who insults the parents of people you don't even know!" she declared loudly, drawing a small gasp from Saori and the attention of the few customers who had not yet looked over at the debacle. A small throbbing tick mark appeared on Mamoru's forehead, and he closed his eyes, trying his best to contain his unspeakable rage.

Having regained his control, he turned his back to the blonde and apologized to his date, "Yamamoto-san, I'm afraid I'll have to cut our date short, seeing as how I'm covered in orange juice. Perhaps we could continue sometime in the future?"

Saori herself got up, gripping her purse closely to her, "Mamoru-san, I'm afraid that won't be possible. I came into this date, doubting the rumours that you were a player, but they seem to have been confirmed by this waitress who's been wronged by you."

The brunette elegantly walked out of the cafe, leaving behind an astonished Mamoru. There were rumours of him being a playboy? Well, obviously he wasn't inexperienced but he hadn't thought he had played around enough to have the reputation of a Casanova and he couldn't see how the blonde's outburst confirmed that story. Not to mention, he hadn't even been in Japan for the past three years. His musing were disrupted by snickers and he turned back around to the blonde. She made no effort to muffle her laughter and was cracking up, muttering to herself, "Even that woman knows he's a good for nothing jerk."

"Tsukino-san!" the manager bustled into the scene, mopping his cold sweat with a handkerchief, before he bowed deeply to Mamoru, "I am so sorry for this disservice. I can assure you that she will no longer be an employee of our cafe."

Usagi's snickers came to an abrupt halt and she looked at the manager with wide eyes. She couldn't lose this job, she had been lucky to even get hired.

"Yes, well, you should learn to hire better-mannered employees," Mamoru said, verbally stabbing the already wounded blonde. Flames were at the ready as Usagi became fired up once again, only to quickly die out at her former manager's sharp rebuke.

"Tsukino-san, please collect your belongings from the locker room and remove yourself from this cafe."

* * *

Usagi made her way out of the cafe, her stance like that of a wilting flower. Everything about her seemed to droop with gloom, from the tips of her long hair to the ends of her mouth. Her face contorted into a dark grimace as she couldn't help but think about the bane of her existence. How could a man she had only met today ruin everything for her?

"Oi, Odango-Atama."

Usagi whirled her head back to the whistle and immediately her teeth seemed to sharpen into fangs as she readied herself to bite the offender's head off.

Mamoru talked over her strange animalistic growling, "Do you want to be my lover?"

* * *

A/N: Hello all! I have a bunch of deadlines to meet and things to complete, which obviously means I worked on writing Fanfiction! After rewatching the Korean drama "Coffee Prince," I couldn't help but write a Sailor Moon story based on Coffee Prince. If you've seen it, you'll notice I've taken some lines directly from the drama. If you haven't seen it, I recommend you do because it's absolutely adorable!

I hope the characters don't seem too out of character. If they do, then please let me know and I'll work hard to make sure they seem more like themselves. (Upon reading it several times, I've realized that the characters' personalities have been unconsciously influenced by Skip Beat! characters...My bad)

As always, please read and review!


End file.
